Narcisismo Imperfeito
by Lally Y K
Summary: Retrato pintado com ferrugem e sangue nas águas de Narciso. Tremido, imperfeito, impreciso. As marcas da vaidade. IX CHALLENGE DE TOMxGINNY PARA O FÓRUM 3V!


_Disclaimer: Não ganho dinheiro ta? Não são meus e pronto._

A/N(1): As letras são:

Itálico - Diário

Itálico Negrito - Peça de teatro

Letra normal- Narrador

Narcisismo imperfeito

_Por Lally Y K_

Molhar a ponta da pena no tinteiro. Segurá-la entre os dedos, de maneira delicada, para que não borre a tinta. Sorrir.

_Ginevra_ _Molly Weasley Riddle_.

Pausa. O vidrinho ainda está cheio. Ele está dormindo, pálido e silencioso. As folhas amareladas combinam com vermelho. Tom gosta de vermelho, porque a lembra dela. Pelo menos é o que diz, se é a verdade, nunca poderá saber. Eles não se permitem desfrutar de pequenas ou grandes verdades. A mentira é muito mais confortável, porque detrás das máscaras, podemos ser quem realmente queremos e nos esquecer de quem _realmente_ somos.

-x-

_Quando o vi pela primeira vez, descia da carruagem com minha mãe, indo em direção à costureira. Logo seria o meu _debut_, e ela queria assegurar um bom casamento. Não éramos a família mais rica de Londres, nem mesmo tínhamos contribuído consideravelmente para a Guerra, ou tínhamos uma história épica para contar, mas certamente possuíamos prestígio o suficiente para gozar de pequenas gentilezas._

_Como ir a bailes luxuosos, desfrutar de boa comida e criadagem. Obter a influência certa para atingir determinados objetivos. Saber quem deve ver e por quem ser visto. A sociedade possui certas artimanhas e sinto uma profunda e sincera pena de quem não se adéqua a elas. _

_Sinto pena de mim por não ter aproveitado de tais privilégios... Só que isso se solidifica no mais puro e cruel egoísmo. Gosto de assumir a idéia de que ninguém se preocupará comigo senão eu mesma. Mas encarar a realidade é um fardo necessário, porque olhar no espelho vestindo máscaras é uma fuga demasiada cretina, até mesmo para mim. Não é como se eu não quisesse fazê-lo, entretanto, me privo de tais atitudes em conformidade com a minha própria vaidade._

_E quando foi que você não pensou em você mesma em primeiro lugar, Ginevra?_

_A vida toda. _

_Minha mãe costumava dizer que devia ter colocado meu nome de Narcissa, que nem uma conhecida dela, porque nunca viu ser humano tão dedicado a si mesmo quanto eu. E acredito que tanta dedicação devia ter inspirado os frutos certos, não escolhas erradas. Ceguei-me pelo meu reflexo e não vi o perigo em olhos negros, perigosos e gentis, com gestos corteses e boa influência, mãos limpas de jogador de pôquer dos clubes londrinos de alta classe._

-x-

Tom se mexeu na cama e abriu os olhos. Ginevra virou-se para ele e ofereceu um sorriso fraco, antes de medir-lhe a temperatura com as costas da mão e oferecer um copo de água fresca. Ajudou-o a sorver devagar e passou os dedos pelos cabelos negros. Era esquisito como mantinha a ordem deles mesmo dormindo.

"Como se sente?"

"Péssimo." Ele respondeu com a voz rouca. Afastou os lençóis e sentou-se devagar, com a cicatriz levemente infeccionada em seu peito exposto e branco gritando. Ginny sentiu-se corar e desviou o rosto do olhar abrasivo. "Prepara-me um banho."

"Rosas, calêndula, alfazema?"

"Ferrugem." Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpresa. Tom sorriu irônico de volta. "Você, Ginevra. Em quinze minutos."

E a ruiva levantou as saias, apressando-se para a porta para esquentar a água.

-x-

Ela estava ajoelhada, do lado de fora. Passava a esponja pela tez pálida e quase sorriu ao ver o quão próximos ficavam dessa maneira. Pegou um balde cheio e jogou água sobre sua cabeça, nos cabelos já limpos e livres do sabão. O camisolão aberto desnudava-lhe um ombro e o suor brotava em suas têmporas. A temperatura estava muito quente.

Terminou de esfregar as costas de Tom e passou as ervas na cicatriz em forma de cruz. Riu ironicamente ao pensar que alguém tentara batizá-lo com uma marca. Ele não se prendia a crenças, não se prendia a absolutamente nada além de si mesmo. Talvez por isso se desse _tão_ bem com ele. Encontrava as marcas do seu egoísmo impressas em olhos negros, ainda que por tantas, tantas vezes ele parecesse deveras distante. Ele a queria próximo, só que não se atrevia a se aproximar demais. Era uma posse peculiar, cujo domínio se exercia apenas pela observação.

"Tire essa maldita coisa." Ele murmurou por baixo de sua respiração, com os olhos fechados, e reclinou-se para trás, apoiando-se na banheira. Ela obedeceu. Abriu os botões restantes e deixou a roupa descer pelo seu corpo, expondo-lhe os seios pequenos e sardentos, seu ventre e pernas. Suas costelas tinham duas marcas roxas dos espartilhos apertados que sua criada insistia em puxar.

Encontrou os olhos negros e sentiu-se tocada e tragada pela sua expressão. Ele era frio, de uma maneira marcante e única. Estendeu as mesmas mãos brancas e delicadas em sua direção, até tocar-lhe a cintura fina, devagar, explorando os polegares na curva das costelas e depois deslizou as palmas pelo abdômen branco, deixando a trilha úmida arrepiá-la.

Sua expressão se manteve séria enquanto Ginevra se inclinava para ele, os toques gentis e suaves ardendo em escarlate nas bochechas e colo com excitação. Ele subiu as mãos devagar, tão malicioso e sutil que tremeu. Os polegares tatearam os seios, na curva, no vale, no bico e espalmou-o em sua fragilidade e tamanho, em apertos e toques. A pele já se manchava de vermelho, em um tom mais puro que os de seu cabelo.

"Venha." Ele comandou.

Ela não contestou.

-x-

Tom era imperativo na maior parte do tempo. Tinha o poder absoluto e incontestável sobre qualquer situação que o envolvesse. Ele era auto-suficiente, não precisava que alguém firmasse bases por ele.

Nos jogos, nos negócios, na vida, sobre mim. Ele era único, incontestável, indubitável. Absoluto, tirado e dono.

_Ele era um tanto megalomaníaco, tinha projetos para si mesmo que nunca pude entender, minha contribuição para com ele era bastante egoísta para nós dois; nos contentávamos com o físico e com as mentiras, uma bela esposa ao seu lado e um belo esposo ao meu lado. Mas o inferno particular em nossas vidas não estava escrito, nem mesmo no sangue que corre em suas veias._

-x-

"Sente-se." Ele ordenou.

Os dedos dela se contraíram com a água morna, quase fria, mas não reclamou. Passou um pé por cada lado de sua coxa e abaixou-se devagar, até sentar-se em seu colo, de frente para os olhos negros e profundos. Desta vez, Tom não reprimiu o sorriso nem a luxúria. Somente nessas horas ele era genuinamente sincero, e ela se permitia ser também.

Porque o amava. _Mais_ do que a si mesma.

-x-

Como dizia, conheci Tom Riddle em um dia que me dirigia para a costureira. Vestido com seu atrevimento e confiança, dispensou o serviçal e estendeu-me a mão para me ajudar a descer na Londres fétida. Ele gostava de sutilezas, pelo que percebi, e seus olhos sorriram bem humorados quando me viram corar debaixo da aba larga do meu chapéu.

Eu não o conhecia diretamente, mas papai vez ou outra comentava de um herdeiro com "boas referências" de aparência misteriosa, que apreciava com bastante afinco o pôquer. Não pude pensar em outra pessoa que não fosse [uele[/u na ocasião.

_Molly não gostou muito da idéia, mas aceitou a mão do rapaz galante que saía do clube àquela hora da manhã, pelas marcas das olheiras em seu rosto. Era muito branco, com cabelos negros, lisos, perfeitos e asseados. A casaca preta, a camisa de linho sem gravata, a calça preta e as botas de couro macio. Fiquei encantada pelo conjunto de branco e preto que o compunha, misturado à pele e cheiro de tabaco com conhaque._

_Ele beijou minha mão por cima da luva e no mesmo instante senti a minha pele queimar. Os lábios dele eram o tom diferencial em seu rosto bicromático, um pouco avermelhados e sempre úmidos pela sua língua. Tinha mania de passá-la por eles._

"_Até o _debut_." Ele me disse com uma voz grave, marcante, incontestavelmente dominadora. Percebi naquele instante que queria muito vê-lo com meu vestido pêssego, dourado e rendas, com o modelo da moda londrina de decotes não muito altos, reveladores o suficiente, mangas bufantes e sem luvas, porque sentia calor com elas._

_Eu não tinha idéia de como ele sabia daquelas coisas, só que a perspectiva de despertar a admiração e curiosidade de um rapaz trouxe ondas imensuráveis de vaidade sobre mim._

"_Que homem atrevido!" Exclamou minha mãe enquanto a costureira encaixava mais um botão que escapara no vestido. _

"_É o tipo de homem que quero casar."_

_Eu sorri. Meu egoísmo começou bem ali._

-x-

Ele a beijava devagar, a língua explorava os cantos dos lábios, fazia-lhes o contorno, antes de adentrar em sua boca, com a mesma suavidade de um beijo apaixonado.

Tom deslizou os dedos pelas suas costas escorregadias e mordeu-lhe o lábio inferior, com o gosto de ferrugem e sangue que lhe era peculiar invadindo as suas papilas gustativas. Ela emitiu um som inteligível no fundo da garganta e então suas mãos se enterraram na massa ruiva de cabelos, soltando-os do coque frouxo. Compridos, desceram em cascata até atingir a cintura e acabaram molhados no processo.

"Sabe que prefiro seus cabelos soltos." Ele sussurrou contra sua pele antes de descer os lábios pelo seu pescoço, mordendo-a com o gosto de ferro molhado, crostas oxigenadas sobre a superfície polida.

"Eu os lavei ontem. Passei rosas."

"Não quero." Ele retrucou e afundou os dentes com um pouco mais de força na pele delicada. "A ferrugem não se parece com rosas, é única."

"Cabelos sem aromas não têm cheiro agradável." Ela sussurrou imersa ao desespero. Odiava quando ele ficava violento e a mordia desse jeito. Desprezava esse lado sádico de Tom, mesmo que amasse todo o seu resto.

A sua ojeriza por _esse_ lado se equivalia a todo o resto.

"Eu não gosto do meu cabelo." Ela sussurrou apenas para ter uma mecha dolorosamente puxada, olhos negros com brilho de loucura e desprezo.

"Não sei por quê." Ele respondeu com a voz calma, ainda que sua expressão desmentisse a tranqüilidade que tentava demonstrar. Seria punida. "Seus cabelos são o inevitável após a chuva nos canos e nos portões. Eles crescem sem freios e por mais que tentem raspá-los, cortar, polir, eles sempre serão ferrugem; metálicos e doces."

"Vou tomar como elogio." E o rubor maldito subia-lhe as faces.

"Devia. Afinal, quando foi que não pensou em você mesma, Ginevra?" Ele inclinou-se sobre ela e puxou o corpo delicado contra o seu, traçando as suas sardas com a mão livre. Sorriu com a respiração descompassada e da sua falta de freios sobre sua reação. Só ressaltava o controle absoluto que exercia sobre ela. "Mulheres são seres demasiadamente narcisistas. E você só é uma prova disso."

"Não é verdade Tom." Ela murmurou tão mentirosa quanto ele. _Naquele _instante não podia haver mentiras.

-x-

_E no final do baile Tom chegou com seus trajes de gala impecáveis, seduziu minha mãe com sorrisos agradáveis e conversas sobre avanços de Londres nas novas colônias. Desprezo pelos Estados Unidos da América e seus ideais atrevidos. Política não era o forte de papai, mas ele também soube tocar a nota certa da partitura de Arthur Weasley: Teatro. _

_Óperas, dramas, comédias, tragédias, musicais. Ele parecia uma enciclopédia de Shakespeare ao desconhecido, detalhava artistas, citava partes, e até mesmo ousou afinar com sua voz bonita uma dos atos tristes que papai mais gostava. Ele ganhou o poder absoluto sobre eles. E minha mão, meu dote, minha vida._

­-x-

Ela respirava pesado, com o rosto em chamas apoiado em seu ombro, os cabelos encharcados de suor e água quase gelada que embebia os dois na tina. Mas a temperatura parecia desimportante, a esponja com sabão e a jarra com ervas largadas na bandeja de prata.

Tom fazia carinho devagar e passeava os dedos pelas marcas de mordida em seu pescoço, sorrindo preguiçosamente quando Ginevra se encolheu com dor. Então, penteou os cabelos com os dedos novamente e respirou fundo, com o perfume de ferrugem, madeira e mulher mesclado, que estava impregnado na sua própria pele.

Ginevra lembrava dama da noite com suas pétalas frágeis, porque as ramificações que voavam livres lembravam seus cabelos vermelhos, e só soltava sua verdadeira aparência e aroma no negrume da noite. Mas o perfume dela não era delicado como esta flor; era mais forte, mais pessoal, mais marcante.

A mulher era indubitavelmente vaidosa, não no sentido fútil, que quase toda integrante do sexo feminino tem. Era vaidosa em um sentido quase pecaminoso, narcisista, apreciava as coisas melhores para si mesma e possuía um talento incontestável para o amor próprio distorcido. Ela às vezes sorria para o espelho, nua e arrepiada, após arrancar-lhe o sangue que escrevia seu diário, único vínculo de menina de dezoito anos.

-x-

_Tom se casou comigo em um dia de chuva. A cauda do meu vestido quase molhou, o que me deixou irritada, e apesar de ele ser ateu, comportou-se bem com o protocolo religioso dos protestantes de nossa família. Jamais disse seus verdadeiros ideais de cético para minha família; era bom jogador e sabia o valor de um ás, um rei e um quatro em cada rodada da vida._

_E o carteado parecia sempre lhe dar um _full house_, no fim das contas. Ele tinha controle sobre as coisas, sobre pessoas, manipulava as situações para seu próprio benefício e me apaixonei, lenta e tortuosamente, por essa face dissimulada de jogador brilhante. Patético, porque achava que nós dois tínhamos o mesmo nível de amor próprio, buscávamos o mesmo ideal, a mesma coisa. Nós. Individualmente._

_Mas quanto mais o conhecia, menos eu sabia quem ele era. Já Tom me desvendara por completo, enquanto eu me ocupava em equivaler nosso amor próprio._

-x-

Ela o ajudou a se deitar, vestindo-o com roupas limpas e enxugando seus cabelos. Os lençóis não tinham perfume, apesar de terem sido cuidadosamente passados e esticados conforme suas instruções. Ele parecia um menino feliz na cama confortável.

"Você quer mais água ou vai jantar?"

"Hoje vamos ao teatro. Seu pai mandou uma carta." Ele disse com uma voz vaga.

"Então que horas mando a criada aprontar...?"

"Não sei, Ginevra." Ele ralhou, irritado. "O teatro é às sete, você é a mulher, não eu."

Ela abaixou a cabeça, submissa, e virou o rosto para esconder as lágrimas. Tom a tocou com delicadeza na mão e seus olhos negros brilhavam com algo que não soube definir.

"Vá, Ginevra."

E ela foi. Porque desobedecê-lo não estava nas esferas de cogitação.

-x-

Ele mostrou-se violento quando coloquei perfume de rosas em nossa lua-de-mel. Fomos para o norte da Inglaterra e aproveitamos o ar fresco, hospedados em uma de suas propriedades de criação de ovelhas. Ele machucou meu rosto, quase quebrou uma das costelas que estava dolorida pelo espartilho e puxou meu cabelo com tanta força que vi estrelas.

_Sai correndo, com medo daquele ser inumano. A chuva torrencial do lado de fora parecia um presságio da minha tristeza, e ela escondeu minhas lágrimas com coragem, ao mesmo tempo em que a minha camisola manchava de marrom, vermelho escuro, cor de ferrugem do sangue de meus ferimentos. _

_Quanto mais eu soluçava e chorava, mais chovia, quase beirando ao granizo. Joguei-me no meio do pasto do alavão¹ e naquele instante não me preocupei se ia ou não morrer. A água entrava no meu nariz e eu engasgava, até que uma hora cansei de lutar. Abri a boca e joguei minha cabeça para trás, deixando que a chuva me purificasse. As manchas de sangue viraram coalhada podre, amarelada, mas não tinha marca da ferrugem._

_Só meus cabelos, malditos cabelos, que continuavam com aquela cor. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei lá, entretanto, chegou um momento que abri os olhos e Tom me encarava com os cabelos negros encharcados, caídos em sua fronte, com sua camisa e calça molhados, grudados em sua pele pálida. Ele me ergueu como se eu fosse uma boneca de pano e segurou-me contra sua pele morna. Só aí percebi o quão fria eu estava._

"_Eu te odeio." Murmurei contra seu pescoço. As feridas não doíam tanto, a hipotermia era certa e a chuva continuava a cair, torrencial, em cima de nossas cabeças. Mas Tom sorriu, e foi a única vez que o vi realmente demonstrar alguma coisa que não fosse sua autoridade incontestável: felicidade. Ele parecia realmente feliz naquele instante._

_Abaixou a cabeça para encontrar meus lábios, mas eu não queria, não **podia**. Virei o rosto várias vezes, sentia nojo, desprezo por aquele homem que eu devia amar e respeitar. Não desejava me sucumbir a ninguém, exceto a minha própria vaidade. Só que ele parecia anormalmente paciente com minha resistência... Não se preocupava com as minhas viradas, com minhas dores. Segurou meu rosto com firmeza e todo o desprezo que eu sentia se inflamou diante do comando de seus olhos._

"_Eu te odeio." Repeti. E ele voltou a sorrir._

"_Você só ama a si mesma, Ginevra." Ele falou em um tom baixo, piscando algumas vezes por conta das gotas que atrapalhavam sua visão. "Isso nem de longe me intimida."_

_Ele forçou os lábios sobre os meus e eu mordi sua boca, senti o sangue metalizar a ferrugem nos meus lábios, e ele me apertou com força contra seu corpo, gentil o suficiente para não me machucar. Não sei quanto tempo lutei contra ele, mas no final foi inútil. Ele me beijou e golpeou no fundo de minha vaidade a sua vitória, o seu domínio, o seu absolutismo sobre mim._

Depois de beijá-lo, a urgência de vomitar foi tão intensa que me dobrei em sua frente e despejei o pouco que havia em meu estômago. Tom fazia carinho em meus cabelos como um esposo dedicado, como se esperasse essa reação. Não pela primeira vez, fiquei sem entender.

_Ele me estendeu um lenço úmido e enxuguei meus lábios, fraca demais para levantar. Ele me carregou para dentro devagar, apreciando a chuva que abrandava com o nosso entendimento. Parecia que ela se comunicava com a nossa crise, mas então eu não podia mais esconder minhas lágrimas. Ele sorriu pela terceira vez para mim, e vi os requintes do sadismo brilharem nos seus olhos negros._

"_Você é minha, Ginevra. E vai me obedecer. Já disse que gosto da sua pele e seus cabelos com o cheiro de ferrugem que eles têm. No máximo, pode usar dama da noite. E não ouse me contestar."_

_Ele me colocou na banheira quente e lavou meus cabelos como uma ama. Enxugou-me e fez amor comigo como um esposo apaixonado. E quando dormiu, me abraçando, segurou meu corpo como se fosse um rei. _

_Todo o desprezo daquela tarde se dissipou. Descobri o preço do meu egoísmo em troca da minha vaidade. E nunca paguei um preço tão alto._

-x-

"Pelos deuses, não pode apertar menos essa maldita coisa?" Ela ofegou quase sem ar, sentindo suas costelas contraídas e os seios sumirem debaixo dos panos apertados.

"Meia polegada, senhora." A criada respondeu, com uma voz de culpa. "O patrão quer que a senhora use o vestido marrom."

"E ele disse por quê?"

Ela sabia a resposta.

"Porque combina com seus cabelos."

-x-

_**Ato II - Cena 1**_

_**Demétrio: Você está ultrapassando os limites, Helena. Fico doente só de olhar o seu rosto...**_

_**Helena: Fico doente se não vejo você.²**_

-x-

"Não te lembra alguém, Ginevra?" Ele pousou um beijo delicado na parte detrás de sua orelha, local que os cabelos ruivos descobriam pelo penteado preso que optara por usar naquela noite. A mulher apenas cerrou os lábios e continuou a segurar com firmeza a bolsa, amassando-a no processo, enquanto observava o cenário e a folhagem se misturarem à sua frustração.

O veludo vermelho da cortina do camarote a fazia pensar que estava em meio as suas próprias chamas. Esticou o braço e tocou o tecido macio entre os dedos, enquanto a sua outra mão se moldava com a mesma textura delicada da palma e dedos de Tom. Ele girava a aliança dourada devagar com o polegar, fazendo o entrelaçado ficar entreaberto, como a própria relação dos dois.

Ginevra continuou a correr as mãos pelo tecido e percebeu que cada toque pêssego de sua pele na superfície a fazia mais consciente de si mesma. Era como se ela própria fosse uma cortina de veludo; com tato e aparência brilhante, macio e fino.

E o entranhado de fios que separavam o público do palco, onde a imagem das vivências irreais se personificavam em cílios e pálpebras que encobriam suas próprias peças da alma, de íris castanhas com toques de avelã.

-x-

_**Helena: Seguirei você mesmo no inferno, que ao seu lado seria para mim um céu... Serei feliz até mesmo se morresse por suas mãos.³**_

-x-

"_Dá uma mecha de seus cabelos." Ele ordenou uma vez. E cortou-a bem rente a nuca, uma pequena parte de sua obsessão por mim, a pequena falha do seu amor próprio._

_Eu o amava mais, e mais, e ficava sedenta pelo seu erro, descuido, para que também pudesse me amar._

-x-

_**Ato III - Cena 1**_

_**Fundilhos: Minha senhora, eu acho que a senhora não deve estar em pleno uso da razão para dizer uma coisa dessas... Mas, para dizer a verdade, hoje em dia a razão e o amor quase não andam juntos...**_

_**Titânia: Você é tão sábio quanto belo.**_

_**Fundilhos: Nem tanto. Se eu tivesse sabedoria suficiente para poder sair deste bosque, já me daria por satisfeito...¹'**_

_-x-_

"Gostou da peça?"

"Shakespeare estava claramente entediado. Fadas, ninfas, que baboseira."

Tom riu. "Aprecie a arte, Ginevra. É o que a faz melhor dos outros."

"Eu não vejo arte nesse teatro." Ela observou evasiva, enquanto ele desfazia os nós de seu espartilho.

"Mas e as peças que você vivencia? Em que palco as encenará?" Ele perguntou contra seu pescoço enquanto ela se subjugava aos seus toques. Ela era fraca e ele absoluto.

Não havia contestação.

-x-

_Eu sempre soube que amar era um erro. Não havia muitas pessoas que pagaram esse preço, porque em uma época de convenções, tais sentimentos eram praticamente ignorados. Afinal, qual a razão de se incomodar com um sentimento tão leviano quando a sensatez podia fazer-se apreciada com muito mais tranqüilidade? _

_Tive a oportunidade de casar com quem amo, é fato. Mas o amor dele por mim se limita no meu amor por sua própria vaidade. Ele gosta de ser amado. Tom é vaidoso. Se fosse um vampiro, podia jurar que ele gostaria de ser eterno apenas para perpetuar sua própria existência. E com certeza se afogaria nas águas que refletissem sua imagem, como o próprio Narciso. Hum... Não._

_Tom seria mais esperto. Ele teria controle até pela sua vaidade exarcebada, apenas para desfrutar da sua própria companhia. Quando disse que queria um diário para relatar as minhas memórias, ele sorriu daquele jeito gentil que sabe que me desarma e abriu um corte no seu peito, comprido. Ele conseguiu ver, entretanto, continuou a rir e conseguiu encher dois vidros médios com seu sangue antes de me deixar sozinha no quarto, para tratar de seus ferimentos._

_Quando voltou, bem humorado e com cheiro de canela, o corte estava estancado, os cabelos lisos sobre seus olhos e uma calma impressionante circulava sua figura. Ele é tão contraditório em sua autoridade, tão paradoxalmente fascinante que me vejo tragada pelo seu talento. _

_Tom golpeou todos os pontos do meu amor próprio distorcido, apontou os defeitos do meu narcisismo apenas com aquele sorriso._

"_Vê meu sangue, Ginevra?" Ele perguntou enquanto tocava meu rosto. Que mãos macias... "Você poderá escrever com ele aqui."_

_E me estendeu um diário de couro vermelho. E as cordas para seu fecho eram cabelos naturais, ruivos, cor de ferrugem._

"_Esta será sua pena." Ele apontou para uma pena branca que estava dentro do diário, aparecendo apenas a borda. "E esta será sua tinta." _

_Olhei-o horrorizada e ele apenas jogou a cabeça para trás e riu. Ele colocou os vidrinhos, o diário e meu narcisismo dentro da gaveta da minha cabeceira e depois tomou meus lábios com gosto de conhaque e tabaco que eu tanto amava. _

_Era hora de abrir as cortinas, porque seus olhos me desvendaram até por detrás das minhas reservas de veludo. Só que já era tarde para fugir. O que restava apenas era esperar que os seus surtos de tirania se acalmassem com minha destruição e então eu poderia alimentar meu ego com seu amor. _

_Ele faria pelo menos isso por mim, disso eu tenho certeza._

-x-

Ela fechou o diário e trançou seus cabelos até fechá-los com uma fita marrom. Guardou os vidros quase cheios e esfregou os olhos ao ver que era quase noite. Ele entrou com a mesma casaca preta e olhos de jogador experiente no quarto e trouxe o diário perto do nariz; cheirou-o e sorriu, depois de entregar à mulher que o aguardava em pé, ao lado da cama.

"Ferrugem. Vejo que parou com os malditos aromas."

Ginevra apenas assentiu e Tom tocou lentamente seu rosto, nariz, cabelos, cintura antes de se afastar para seu próprio mundo, sentado em sua poltrona favorita com um livro apoiado nos joelhos. Ginny sentou-se na cama e acariciou a pena que estava na cabeceira com as costas da mão enquanto mexia nos fios que faziam o fecho do diário.

Continuou a observá-lo ao lado da cortina de veludo do seu quarto e piscou ao ver penumbra da noite envolver o seu quarto com a noite. As velas davam o aspecto de chamas que sentiu no teatro há meses atrás. Ela respirou fundo e voltou a se aproximar do homem, que levantou os olhos da leitura ao ver uma sombra encobrir a luz fraca oferecida pela queima da parafina.

"O que é, Ginevra?"

"Tenho algo a dizer."

"Pois diga." Ele retrucou depois de ter fechado o livro e colocado na mesma mesinha que a vela estava.

"Estou grávida, Tom."

-x-

_Pela palidez em seu rosto, soube que uma única vez o meu amor próprio engoliu sua vaidade. E o controle da situação foi meu, só meu. Me permiti ser egoísta naqueles poucos minutos que Tom se desarmou com a notícia e vi a imagem de Narciso se desmanchar em uma expressão que não soube decifrar._

_Raiva? Tristeza? Derrota? _

_Era fato que seu narcisismo agora seria imperfeito, pois o seu orgulho não se concentraria mais apenas em seu ego. E isso alimentou o meu amor por ele, porque uma vez apenas em todo nosso casamento pude ver sua imagem com os mesmos defeitos que os meus._

_Eu amo Tom. Mesmo que isso me custe a vida._

_Porque o meu amor era tão absoluto quanto ele próprio._

_E quando foi que você não pensou em si mesma em primeiro lugar, Ginevra?_

_Apenas com ele._

_Meu Narciso quebrado pelo meu egoísmo._

* * *

¹ Coletivo de ovelhas.

² Sonho de uma noite de verão, William Shakespeare. Adaptada e anotada por Izabel Lorenzo, Ed. Sol para Colégio Objetivo, ensino fundamental. 1999. p. 31

³ Idem

¹'Idem, p. 41

* * *

**A/N(2): Três coisas. A primeira é que esse livro que eu peguei não é o original, e sim uma adaptação que eu tinha em casa quando fiz a quinta série... Faz tempo çç. A segunda, obrigada Darkita por promover esse challenge maravilhoso, que fiz milagre para conseguir a última prorrogação! E a Kikis, minha florzinha monstrinho por betar na velocidade da luz. Por último e não menos importante, obrigada Slainte pela capa lindíssima! Torçam por mim gente!**

**A você, caro leitor, cabe o papel de julgar se essa fanfic é digna ou não de um review.**


End file.
